


Christmas With The Demigod Fam (Percy Jackson Christmas/New Years)

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Crack, Dating, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot Collection, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: Demigod Christmas shorts, drabbles, and one shots.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Gleeson Hedge/Mellie, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Kudos: 21





	1. Almost Decorating But Not Quite

"We need to decorate! It's Christmas!" Percy's voice was loud in the quiet halls. The seven, along with Nico and Will, were staying at his place. They'd be leaving for Camp Half-Blood in morning to spend time with with the other campers. After a few days they'd be going to Camp Jupiter to see the people their.

Nico drug himself out of his room, pulling Will with him. "Percy," he said. "It is too early."

"Nonsense. It's already," he looked at the clock, "ten o'clock."

"And I want to sleep. Is anyone else even up?"

"My mom and Paul are. And Annabeth is." Percy started walking down the hall. "Help me."

Nico shook his head and walked backwards before turning to go to his and Will's room. "I need sleep."

"Later Percy," Will said. "No one else is up anyway." Will looked behind him at the sulking Percy but followed Nico back to their room.

"Fine. I'll just watch our Christmas movies. Without you guys."

"They didn't want to help decorate," Percy moped. He leaned into Annabeth and sighed. "And it's /Christmas/. We're /supposed/ to decorate. That was the whole point of getting up this early.

"Well," Annabeth pointed out, "now we can watch whatever Christmas specials on TV without arguing over what to watch when."

Percy beemed. "You're right!"

"I know."

"What should we watch."

"The Christmas channel seaweed brain." 

They kissed and spent the rest of the morning watching TV as they waited for the unexcited, uneutheistic , but mostly tired, friends to wake up.


	2. Decorating With The Fam

Having successfully convinced Will and then Nico to leave their room Percy started playing Christmas music and dragging boxes of decorations out of the basement. Together he and the others pulled the decorations and scattered them across the floor. 

"We should decorate the doors with these wreaths," Annabeth said, holding several of them up. 

"Right!" Percy said. He dug more from the boxes and laid them out. "This should be enough. We have special ones to hang on the front door."

Leo twirled faeiry lights on his finger. "I'll go hang this up. And the others." 

"Leave some for me." Jason pulled some of the lights from Leo and stood, looking for a spot to put them. 

The lights ended up being wrapped around the banisters and chandelier esc lights that hung in the entryway, kitchen, and dining room. The last remaining ones were wrapped around the TV stand and strung above fireplace.

"We should make food too," Percy said. "Blue food. But also green and red."

"Let's just deal with this first," Hazel said. She gathered the wreaths in her arms. "I'll set these up. Annabeth, Piper, come help?" They nodded and followed her out of the room. Their laughter followed them. 

"What are we doing with the tinsel?" Will asked.

"We'll put it where the lights aren't," Jason said.

"So everywhere then?" Leo asked, a mischievous look twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes!" Percy shouted.

Nico sighed and slumped against Will. "It's too early for people to be this loud."

Will nudged him up. "C'mon I'll make some hot chocolate. You can get yours first." Nico followed him out of the family room into the kitchen where Christmas lights sparkled and stray tinsle hung off various surfaces. Nico leaned against Will and sighed. Leo, Jason, Frank, and Percy followed after them, loudly singing along with the modern Christmas songs. 

Will hummed along and eventually Nico joined in. Piper, Hazel, Annabeth joined them, bits of green wreath bits stuck to them. 

"Can we bake stuff now?" Percy asked, ignoring the unopened boxes of trees, tree decorations, and other various hanging wall decorations. 

Nico sighed. The others shrugged while Jason gave a happy cry of "Yes!"


	3. Baking!

Baking was a disaster. Blue, green, and red dye covered their fingers and lips (from taste testing of course).

Dough and frosting was smeared across all available counter space. Cookies were baking in the oven while there was a snowball fight going on. In the kitchen. And the snow was flour. 

Nico threw a clump at Will only to have on "accidentally" hit him, exploding on impact, and turning his usually black clothes white. Nico threw one back, aiming for Will's clothes and getting it in his hair. Jason, Leo, and Percy were spread across the floor making "snow" angels in the flour while Hazel and Frank decorated the cooled cookies. 

Small animal footprints stuck out in the flour and on people's clothing from when Frank randomly turned into tiny animals. The oven chimed and Leo sprang towards it. He opened it and pulled the tray out, thankfully using gloves unlike the last time (hot metal trays differ greatly from actual fire after all) and scooped the cookies onto the cooling racks. "More cookies are done!" He shouted.

Everyone clamoured around them, picking up too hot pieces and dropping them, and breaking (disfiguring them all the while). The broken ones ended up being glued back together with frosting by Will who proclaimed it a surgery to save their lives. Alas, they still ended up being eaten, ending their short cookie lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip cookies 😔✊  
> can I get an f in the chat for the cookies? 🍪😔✊


	4. Not So Surprise Visitors

Leo grinned devilishly. "Did you do it?" Jason not so quietly whispered to him. Percy leaned in, anxious to hear. It was a plan the Stoll's themselves would love. He nodded, his eyes glinting. 

"What're you planning?" Nico asked. He was sitting, pressed against Will, stealing cookies from a plate despite scoldings from Percy that they were from Santa. As if Santa would want thirty day old cookies anyway. Nico figured he was doing the man (whose existed he very much doubted) a favour.

The door bell rang and Hazel gleefully opened it. Standing at the threshold was Bianca, and behind her the Hunter's of Artemis, and behind them, Artemis herself this time looking fourteen with brightly dyed, festive coloured hair. Nico ran to Bianca and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. 

Bianca surveyed the room, her calculating eyes taking everything in. "We need to help you finish this up."

"We're here too!" Rachael shouted, waving her many paintprushea and paints. She and Reyna pushed their way into the room. And pulled Nico and Bianca into a hug. Nico wrapped his arms around Bianca and Reyna. He kissed Bianca's cheek before pulling Hazel in and kissing her cheek as well. He turned away from the others and pressed into Bianca. Silent, overwhelmed, and happy. So, so happy to see his sister again after she had been missing for years.

He shot a glare at Leo, Jason, and Percy. All of them sported mischievous smiles, their eyes glinting equally chaotic good. His only conclusion (it was a good one. and right.) was that they were involved. He was sure they had everything to do with it (he was right) and he couldn't quite believe Bianca was there, sharing a hug with him.


	5. More (Or Less) Decorating Because They're Lazy (And Deserve Rest (Like Me))

Bianca, Rachael, and Reyna helped decorate. The remaining Hunter's besides themselves by taking over the baking. Their cookie art was exquisitely detailed and delightful. Reyna put herself in charge, tasking Leo, Percy, and Jason with making Christmas playlists and dragging decorations, gift tags, and gift wrappings from the depths of the closet.

Hours later three trees stood. One in the family room, one upstairs at the end of the hallway. The last in the kitchen as it was small, and quite frankly, miniscule and scrawny. They waited for Sally and Paul to return home before decorating those. 

The Hunter's of Artemis, all but Bianca, strayed down into the basement were very loud and competitive games were going on. Every so often Jason, Percy, and Leo strayed down, joining in. 

As it stared to grow dark Leo, Jason, and Piper payed out on the loveseat, practically laying on top of each other. Will, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, and Frank managed to squeeze themselves onto one of the many couches. With as many people as there were it should've been cramped but Will/Nico and Hazel/Frank curled together (in couple pairs not a sfour people that'd be weird) so it wasn't as uncomfortable as it would have been. Percy and Annabeth laid side by side on the floor, Annabeth once in a while remarking to Percy about how the movie could have been more accurate.

Once everyone was sleepy, and quite frankly almost passed out, Paul and Sally returned home, quite horrified of the mess that was the kitchen. Frosting, flour, and dough covered every surface, somehow not landing on the faeiry lights or tinsel. They were quite horrified and demanded the movie be turned off and sleepy people be dragged away from their rest to "clean up this atrocious mess like why on Earth, how is the possible" as Paul said.


	6. Planning (A) Part(ies) And (More Watching) Movies

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, and Couch Hedge crowded around the kitchen table. Buford the Table floundered around them, helpfully letting them cover (it/him?) in their loose papers and paper clips. 

Coach Hedge had showed up with Buford the table and Suitcase Festus in the middle of the night. Grover, Juniper, Mellie, and Chuck, the little satyr wind spirit. There was going to be a party. Of course the satyrs and Mellie would be disguised. Buford would act as a regular ol' table and Festus, Suitcase Festus, would be on top of Buford, sitting not- in the corner of the kitchen. 

The not-party planners were lounging in the family room. Nico was collapsed on top of Will, sleeping, of course.

Leo and Piper were loudly arguing about what movie to watch. "I'm telling you, that movie scares me. It used to give me nightmares!" Piper proclaimed loudly.

"It's a lovely story about how Santa came to be."

"Santa isn't even real! It's a fictional story that gives children nightmares."

Leo gasped. "You take that back! Santa /is/ real. I'll prove it to you!" Leo turned and marched into the kitchen. "Jason. Our dear Piper said Santa is fictional."

Jason gasped and covered his mouth. "Piper! Don't say that! Will and Nico don't know that he's fake."

"Hey!" Leo cried. 

"Sorry." Jason said. He pulled Leo practically on top of him ignoring the groans from Coach Hedge, Annabeth, and Piper.

"No PDA!" Coach Hedge shouted. Little Chuck is going to get here soon. Don't be saying that around his little innocent self. He is still sweet, cute, and innocent. Unlike you lot of uninnocent cupcakes. He doesn't need to know Santa's not real."

Just then Nico decided to wake up. "Who's not real?" He sleepily asked, almost mumbling into Will's chest.

"Santa, dear."

Nico sat up, shocked, and he gasped. "He's not?"

"You didn't know that?" Will asked while Percy, Annabeth, and Piper all symotaniously facepalmed. 

An exclaim of "This is exactly what I'm talking about!" came from Coach Hedge. 

Hazel stumbled from her room and tumbled over to the fridge. She poured a cup of iced coffee and gulped it before pouring another cup. She groaned and asked, "What time is it?" 

"Nine o'clock," Will said helpfully.

"What movie are we watching?" Hazel went into the living room and sat beside Frank on the couch. 

Nico wormed his way between Will and Hazel and mumbled a "good morning" before falling back asleep.

Leo poured. "I want to watch this," he held up the name of the movie which shall not be named (because it's horrifying that's why) "but Piper," he shot her a look, "said no." 

"That movie is quite scarey," Hazel pointed out. 

Leo groaned. "No it's not! Y'all are cowards."

Frank held up a different movie. "How 'bought Frosty the Snowman? We can watch the first and then the second. The second one /is/ a bit weird but it's alright."

Will looked confused at that. "There's a second? Frosty the Snowman ?"

Frank and Leo nodded. 

Hazel looked just as confused as the others. "Since I have no idea what you're talking about let's watch that. The first one first though."

Frank nodded. "Of course." He threw it to Leo who took the disc out and put it in the disc tray and pushed the button that slid the disc tray into the disc player. 

And meanwhile, back in the kitchen...

"So we have our decorations set up. The Hunter's are "buying", he made finger quotes at that, "the food. We just need to invite everyone."

Nick shadow traveled to the kitchen. "We need to invite Reyna. She can bring Rachael if she wants. We can see everyone else when we visit the camps." He traveled back to the family room where Frosty the Snowman still played. 

Percy write down two names. "Reyna and Rachael," he murmured as he wrote them. He looked up. "Who else?"


	7. CHRISTMAS TREES!!!

It was time to decorate the Christmas trees.

The group, it was quite large and with everyone there the room was almost filled, clustered around it. The Hunter's of Artemis, save for Thaila and Bianca, quickly left, rather annoyed by the shouting that was going on.

"We should use black, silver, and white ornaments!" Came from Nico. "And purple and white lights!"

"Let's do what Nico said!" shouted Leo.

"We need silver and black tinsel too! And rainbow lights!" Will shouted.

The ornaments were pulled from boxes, tinsel and faeiry lights retrieved (not bought, don't steal) from the store. 

"We need music!" Percy said, his voice raising to a new volume, and with that, and octaves several higher than usual. 

Paul selected a playlist with meme songs, Christmas song covers, and modern songs from modern pop and punk, but mostly punk, artists. "Woop!" He wooped. "Let's get lit!"

"You don't know what that means," Sally said, clucking her tongue at her husband's failed teen-lingo.

"Whoop whoop!" Paul lit several candles. "See, lit!"

The tinsel and faeiry lights were practically thrown on and hung loosely off the tree until Will and Frank fixed it so they made nice swoopy shapes. 

The ornaments were placed more gently. One could say they were placed with surgical precision. "Place these with surgical precision," Will said. "They are fragile and will break easily. And if they break I'll break you. figuratively of course.

They tresped into the kitchen. "Blue!" Percy yelled "This one needs to be blue!"

"And green!" Jason added helpfully.

"And red! Like the cookies!" Leo yelled, almost as loud as Percy.

"Brilliant! Genius! Fantastic! Brilliant Baba!" Jason pulled Leo off his feet and kissed him. 

The kitchen tree was decorated with blue, green, and red ornaments and (fake) candles to match the cookies they baked the previous day. 

The entry way tree was the biggest. They managed to fit every spare, remaining ornament on it. It was not yet, over cluttered so they went to the store and bought more fake candles and fake popcorn and Betty tinsel to put on it. 

Then, they slept in their accumulative piles as they did the night before. Nico passed out in the arms of Will, Jason Leo and Piper squashed into the cushions if an almost too small loveseat, Annabeth and Percy took over the rest of the couch from Hazel and Frank after several arm wrestles and thumb wars. Frank and Hazel moped on the floor, it had thick soft carpet so it wasn't uncomfortable they just wanted the couch, and stared pointedly at the ceiling. Bianca and Thaila smudged themselves on the end of the couch beside Will and Nico.

They played various games; Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, Would You Rather, and others they made up, for the next several hours while meme songs and bones played on the TV. And then, it was time to prepare the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forced these chapters out of me since I started late (the 9/10th depending on if you count midnight as a new day) so I'm just going to post two (or three) a day until I'm caught up. It'll happen eventually. I do have break after all. Iglf you made it this far, How?
> 
> (btw the words in // are supposed to be italicized)
> 
> enjoy the rest of it!  
> (it's not a request)  
> (I'm weird idk what I'm doing)  
> (crack fics!)


	8. It's Christmas!

It was the day of the party. Rows of food lined the table. They decided to forgo visiting the camps separately. They just invited everyone over. 

Everyone had a choice of music, Chiron's Party Ponies music played loudly. He ditched his wheelchair and a Santa hat hung from his head. The other Party Ponies were there, they also adorned hats and bell neckales. Several of them had holiday patterned ties on.

They ate outside. Before they left Hunter's set up several large tents. They were eating inside. Bianca and Thaila went out occasionally but mostly stuck to the family room and kitchen.

When the main courses were gone /someone/ (read as Percy, Leo, and Jason) had the bright idea to play Christmas movies, which, yet again, started /another/ argument. Thaila quickly solved the problem by threatening arrows and chose the movie herself. They ended up watching a documentary. Jason was sure Thailan chose it to annoy (punish) them.

The night was soon over and man do I suck at endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish this for New year's. And when it's actually Christmas. Because of course this was just the beginning. When I start this one again i'll be calling it "Christmas With The Demigod Fam"
> 
> I'll do it again in 2020   
> so it's like, the next year's celebration  
> idk
> 
> for now I'll just write oneshots
> 
> Christmas With The Demigod Fam will be continued, don't worry about that


	9. one shot #1

"Jason, Leo," Piper said using a singing voice. "Wake up. It's Christmas!"

Jason and Leo tumbled out of their shared room. Their eyes widened at the sight of the presents spilling out from the tree. "Where did you hide these?" Leo asked, his voice filled with awe.

"My dad's. He's coming here later. Jason I invited Thaila. She'll be here in time for dinner."

She tossed each of them a present before picking one of her own up. 

Jason moved from his stunned position and hugged Piper, squeezing her to him. "Thank you thank you thank you," he said.

She hugged him back. "Christmas is for family. Leo I invited some of your siblings for lunch." Leo immediately went and hugged her and Jason.

They broke apart and unwrapped the numerous presents, and basked in the affection and adoration for each other. It was Christmas after all.


	10. one shot #2 (incomplete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percabeth New Year's fic

The party was in full swing when Percy and Annabeth arrive, hand in hand. The went to find Jason and Piper first. Leo was talking to them too. 

"Hi everyone!" Annabeth said.

There was a chorus of hi's in response. "So, what are everyone's plans tonight?" Leo asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Laying in bed watching Netflix," Piper said ignoring the glint in Leo's eyes.

Annabeth took two glasses from the table. She handed one to Percy and sipped from the other. "Are we going to watch the ball drop?"

"Of course!" Piper said. She and Annabeth followed Hazel who was sitting with Reyna and Rachael. 

The ball dropped, they weren't home and slept, and I'll finish this chapter when exams are done.


	11. one shot #3

solangelo New year's fic

Nico didn't want to go to the party. Will was perfectly fine with it. He did go for a few hours, his siblings and friends were there after all, but he returned home quickly.

He found Nico back in their bedroom, buried under the covers. "Nico?"

He sat up and let the covers fall back. "Hey."

"I brought food back." Will sat on the bed beside Nico and handed him the wrapped plate.

"Brownies?"

Will nodded.

"Really?"

"It's New Year's," Will said defensively.

Nico shrugged and bit into it. "Thanks."

Will stole a bite from it and handed it back. He grinned. "Wanna watch the ball drop?"

"Of course."

They watched the ball drop and once it hit the ground (roof thing?) they kissed.


End file.
